Ice Embraces Fire
by Ankusdiary
Summary: Sequel to Fire Beats Ice. It's the time of the year! Our favorite couple finally have time together. But can they get through Christmas peacefully with Matsumoto's bugging, Orihime's cooking, and a bestfriend trying to take back a certain white-haired captain? Fem!Hitsugaya IchiHitsu Rated M for future lemon(s).
1. And Back to The Story!

Ankus: Hiii!

Ichigo: Welcome to...

Toushiro: * deadpan* The sequel.

Anku: Have a happy read because I am doubling my efforts to make a wonderful story for all your viewing pleasure!

Ichigo: Any lemons in this one?

Anku: Aaaaah...

Toushiro: On to the story.

...

" Aw you look so cute!"

" Don't remind me."

Orihime continued to fit dresses on the icy captain while Matsumoto chose out clothes. Somehow the two girls managed to catch wind of Toushiro's and Ichigo's date and are trying a bit too hard to " fix her up".

" Ah what about this lacy dress?"

" Too long."

" This pink shirt and black skirt?"

" T-too short!"

" Evening gown?"

" Too formal. Look, can I please just wear my usual clothin-"

Both redheads: NO!

The captain scooted back from the sudden outburst and quietly watched the two fumble through all sorts of clothes. It's a wonder how Orihime manages to keep all that stuff in her closet.

" I got it!"

Oh no.

Matsumoto came back with at least a decent looking outfit.

" This here will surely have Ichigo swoon!"

" He already does." Toushiro mumbled but put on the clothes no less. The clothing is a long sleeve pink girl's sailor outfit. " I guess this will do. Now can I please go?"

" No silly. Ichigo must pick YOU up first and then leave." Matsumoto said as a matter-of-factly while changing her clothes for no apparent reason.

" That's stupid! Who's dumb idea is that anyways?"

" ... Meh." The captain huffed and slammed angry her butt down on the bed while crossing her arms. She just wanted to spend Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day with Kurosaki, ALONE, but no. Matsumoto and Orihime just have to ruin everything. Well, it is only the 21st of December. They'll have time.

What's funny about this is she had never been the romantic type it was always Kurosaki making the moves, planning dates, and all sorts of things that couples do. Sure it was sweet of him to do those things but how does he have all that time? It made her even feel a bit guilty because all she thought about was work and reports. No, she'll think of something for the strawberry to know that she is into this just as much as he is. Not saying this out loud of course.

* Ding dong*

" He's here!" Toushiro gratefully got out the room that suffocated her with all that perfume. She and Matsumoto made their ways downstairs and the woman opened the door. Ichigo smiled waved. He had on a slim shirt and jacket. Along with jeans and shoes. See? Why can't those two just let her wear normal things like Kurosaki?

" Ah Ichigo! She's over here!" Ichigo walked in and broke into a huge idiotic grin.

" Wow! You look stunning!" Toushiro's cheeks flushed and mumbled a barely audible " thanks, you too".

" Hey Rangiku-san. Your shirt is a bit too small."

" Ha? I don't see anything wrong with it!"

" Of course you wouldn't."

Toushiro looked at Matsumoto's chest, the center of attention of Ichigo's view. If only... if only she could be that big Kurosaki could notice. She'd be more of his type. Right?

" Wanna feel?"

" Ah um-"

" Kurosaki! Weren't we just leaving!?" Before Ichigo could respond his arm was roughly grabbed by the girl and was dragged down the walkway. Matsumoto blinked in confusion before gasping and giving a cheshire grin.

" Oh Captain..."

...

" Ow Toushiro! What was that for!?"

" W-we were wasting time!" Ichigo smirked.

" Eager aren't we?- Ow! Okay seriously?" Toushiro only huffed and fumed silently while walking faster. How dare Ichigo point out Matsumoto's breasts? Sure she had seen some of his magazines when she snuck in sometimes. But is Ichigo still in to girls with a bigger package? Her cheeks flushed. This is no time to angst over chest-sizes. Kurosaki likes her for his own reason.

" So, where are we going?"

" Back to my place." Toushiro felt her left eye twitch. All that crap just to go back to Kurosaki's house!? Ichigo noticed the sudden change in temperature but ignored it and held the petite girl's hand.

" Kurosaki-"

" Look, let's just try to think about each other. Nothing else. And I guarantee you that you'll feel better." The boy reassured with a squeeze. Toushiro looked up with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks before nodding and looking away.

" Is it just you?"

" Yeah. My dad and Yuzu went to volunteer over-night at the hospital. And Karin is sleeping over at a friend's house after her soccer team won their game. So that means..." Ichigo let go of Toushiro hand and encircled it around her waist, " It'll be just you and me."

" Corny sap."

" Can't help it can I?"

" Unfortunately."

" Love you."

" Er... Y-yeah..." Ichigo laughed the quickly embarrassed captain but didn't note it. Yup, he is definitely lucky to have Toushiro.

" We're here. Mind letting go? Gotta fetch my key." Toushiro reluctantly let go with a very tiny amount of disappointment. As the boy fished in his pocket, she looked around the neighborhood. Got to admit, it is a little scary seeing one broken streetlamp flicking and the air blowing freezing air. She couldn't even see beyond the first block.

" Ah got it!" Toushiro rolled her eyes at the amount of time it took the strawberry to find his keys and turned her direction to the opening door. " After you." Ichigo politely said while raising his arm for her to enter. But with one look at the pitch-black room, Toushiro swallowed and took a cautious step back before giving a wary smile.

" I-I'm fine. You go. You own the house."

" But it's ladies first. I'm sure you're eager to see the house."

" Just go Kurosaki. I don't mind really."

" Come on Toushiro. I'll be in after you-"

" KUROSAKI!"

" Okay okay." Ichigo said hurriedly and quickly walked in with a worried look. Toushiro usually never gets this mad unless she is scolding him about bringing up certain topics. Topics that involved both of them in bed.

He turned on the lights and looked around to see his little girlfriend right behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, he ruffled the spiky white-hair.

" What's wrong with you?"

" Huh? Nothing! Nothing..." The captain swapped the hand away before stepping from behind and quickly walked to the couch to flop down on. " Just... nothing."

" Look. You can tell me what's wrong. Do you like... sense trouble? Or we can go to a restaurant instead-"

" No we're fine Kurosaki." Ichigo shrugged and his mood switched completely from worry to giddy as he pulled the top of a pan from the low-heated stove.

" I hope you like chicken and dumpling soup. I found out about it in this cook-book mom used to read off of." Toushiro turned from her position and kneeled on the couch.

" Used to? What, did she stop cooking?" She was confused when Ichigo gave a sad smile.

" Something like that." Toushiro blinked and turned back around. Did something happen to his mother?

" Anyways, let's eat 'em while they're hot! Oh shoot. I gotta get the movie and blankets..." Shaking her head at her boyfriend's forgetfulness, she sighed and looked around at the family portraits. Strange... when Ichigo was way younger, he didn't seem to scowl as much. If not at all. He was so happy. Her eyes looked at another picture and realized that the rest the strawberry was in, didn't include his mother. Wierd...

" Got 'em!"

After finally getting situated on the floor, Ichigo started the movie and they dug in to the meal. Now, the red-head isn't much of a cook so the meal wasn't all like, " Damn that was delicious!", more like, " It taste good". But Ichigo put his best effort into their dinner if it meant Toushiro is eating it.

...

" So how was the food?" Ichigo asked as they were still 40 minutes into the movie.

" Hm. It was good. I didn't know you could cook." Toushiro half-complemented half-insulted. Ichigo just pouted but leaned back against the couch while pulling her along. The captain leaned her head against the teen's chest and let out a content sigh. This is nice.

" Hey, I'll go turn off the lights okay?" His chest vibrated making Toushiro almost moan at the massaging feeling on her head. She would have, until she realized what the strawberry said. Curse Matsumoto and her stupid horror movie they watched.

" A-Actually let's leave it on!" She blurted a bit to quickly. Ichigo cocked his head in confusion.

" Why? It's better if the lights are off. After all, we'll fall asleep later on."

" B-But I don't want to go to sleep." Toushiro almost whined. ALMOST. Ichigo just laughed and stood up before walking to the livingroom light.

" Hey I don't want the electric bill amount larger than it already is."

" B-but-"

*click*

Toushiro's heart began to gradually pound faster and louder. Her breath hitched before turning into shallow breaths. What of the demon lady was crawling on the ceiling right now? What if she was being eyed hungrily to be torn apart to bloody pieces? What if she behind her right now? The captain's eyes widened as her pupils became smaller. In the movie, the demon would always appear behind them and ask...

" Toushiro?" Slowly, she turned her head to see a face right behind her.

" AAAAAH!" The captain fell on her butt and scooted away.

" T-Toushiro!? What's wrong?" Toushiro tried to regain her ragged breaths as her eyes watered, until she realized her stature and growled.

" Don't scare me like that bastard!"

" What are you talking about? I was sitting right next to you." He said with a wierd look. The girl just scowled as she forced the prickling tears back. Never... never in her LIFE had she been scared like that. Well, except for one time back in the academy...

_" Rah!"_

_" Ah! Kusaka!" The boy laughed hard and walked from behind to point at the girl._

_" Aw man Shiro! You are so easy to scare!" Toushiro pouted as her cheeks puffed and wacked the boy's head before picking up her books. " It's not funny!"_

_" Is too."_

_" Is not."_

_" Is too."_

_" Is not!" The two glared at each other for a while until Kusaka finally broke down in a heap of laughter. Toushiro's lips wavered before giving up and laughing along with her best-friend._

_" Haha! Just don't do it again okay?"_

_" No promises."_

_..._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the captain smiled and even giggled a little. What happened to the overly-angry Toushiro?

" Toushiro?" The prodigy snapped from her thoughts and blushed while looking away.

" You just surprised me." Was all she said before crawling back to her usual spot. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the teen's lap.

" Alright. I'm sorry I scared you. But seriously that's surprising even coming from you."

" *growl* Shaddup. I was... thinking."

" Sure."

Nevertheless the couple stayed up through the movie before falling a sleep in each other's arms...

_Kusaka... I miss you..._

...

Anku: Ah? Ah? Aaah?

Ichigo: Oi. Who's this Kusaka guy anways?

Anku: Ah someone sounds jealous. Anywho, favorite, follow, and review please and we'll get this show on the road! I will now start an author's reply section because... I feel like it.

Ichigo: Toushiro is mine!

Toushiro: Am not!


	2. The Return of Kusaka

Anku: Yo! I present you chapter 2! Aaand that's pretty much it.

* * *

**Author's Reply Section**

**Angy: Well thank you very much! Yup * Sigh * unfortunately I have to work on the lemon. * cries in a corner ***

**Pfft. Only one comment? ( No offense Angy ) Come on people you can do better than that! ^^**

* * *

_" I'm so bored. Shiro I'm bored."_

_" Then do your homework."_

_" Umm... No." The female-student huffed and leaned further against the tree while trying to concentrate on her work. But she couldn't because of the boy's whining._

_" Shiro."_

_" ..."_

_" Shiiiroo-"_

_" Che. What now?"_

_" Kiss me." Toushiro's breath hitched as her eyes widened._

_" Wh-what!?"_

_" Just kidding." The girl sweated and glared at her friend, who playfully smirked back at her._

_" Honestly... You're so weird."_

_" And you love me for it."_

_" ...Whatever."_

Toushiro moaned while blinking her sleepy eyes open. She rubbed her head against a make-shift pillow and frowned. Last time she checked, pillows weren't warm and moving. The captain leaned her head up and realized she was lying on Ichigo's chest. He was still fast asleep with his arms somehow strongly securing her.

' Which means I can't get out.' Toushiro grimly thought but laid her head back down and listened to the beating heart. It was beating in medium speed, the feeling of it thumping against her ear soothed her. Sighing, Toushiro made herself comfortable and contemplated on her past.

_It's been a while Kusaka. Where are you?_

The last time she saw the boy was when he snuck into the girl's dorm to her about his leaving. Something about a family problem. Then that was the last time they shared a laugh, a hug, ... and a kiss.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Kurosaki and couldn't bear to leave him. She loves him just as much as she loved Kusaka.

Toushiro had never felt so confused. Second to deciding whether she liked Kurosaki or not before they started their relationship. But still...

_Kusaka or Kurosaki?_

What kind of question is that!? Of course it's Kurosaki.

_So you would rather choose Kurosaki over your childhood best friend?_

* * *

" Looks like we'll have to eat out. Unfortunately."

" And why is that?"

The couple were standing in front of the garbage that now had burnt eggs, too-crispy bacon, and let's not even get started on the pancakes...

" Jeez I can't cook worth a damn!" Toushiro rolled her eyes before snatching the spatula from Ichigo's hand and walked towards the stove.

" Of course you wouldn't know how to. Luckily I'm here to keep you from burning the house down." Ichigo gave a big grin as the girl tied an apron on her before getting started on breakfast.

If there was one word to call Toushiro he would say house-wife. And she did look like it too. She had on a blouse with sleeves rolled up, covered by the pink apron his sister would wear. And to top it off, here she is, in front of the stove cooking three things at once while cleaning up the kitchen. He hadn't expect Toushiro to this side of her.

Not that he was complaining. But if that outfit was replaced with a maid uniform... oh god...

Toushiro looked up when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

" You look so beautiful."

" I doubt that."

" Haha. I mean it." Ichigo leaned further and placed his lips gently on hers. Toushiro turned her head more and kissed back as her eyes fluttered shut. That's strange... what was she doing again? Oh yeah cooking... She reluctantly pulled away and went back to cooking.

" You should get seated. It's almost done."

" Yeah yeah."

breakfast was ready and the two were seated at the table eating peacefully. Yes, even the Kurosaki Ichigo has manners, much to Toushiro's surprise.

" So where do you wanna go?"

" Well first I have to shower and change so you can drop me off at Orihime's."

" Aw." Toushiro sighed and nibbled on her piece of bacon.

" After that we can head to the park or something." Ichigo's dissapointed look immediately switched to a giddy one and a placed a quick peck on the petite girl's cheek.

" Alright I can't wait!"

" I can."

They finished their meal and Ichigo walked the captain to his friend's house. Last night was wonderful, even after the fact that he got yelled at. Now that did confused him. Toushiro never EVER lets her guard down like that but maybe it's because she was too comfortable to be alert? Yeah that sounds reasonable enough.

" Well I could wait for you inside." He said once they reached his friend's house.

" No you have to go freshen up too. Just come back in about an hour."

" Aw fine." Once they waved, and kissed, goodbye, The two went their separate ways.

" Hey I'm ba- Oof!"

" Haaa! Hi captain! How was your date? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me-"

" Geroff!" Toushiro yanked out her grip and had a double-take at Matsumoto's drooling. Was she hungry all of a sudden?

" Now I see..."

" S-see what?"

" You guys did IT. Huh I'm right aren't I? Why else would you come back this late in the morning."

Toushiro frowned. What is this IT? What is that?

" Watching a movie?"

" No no. ' Pop your cherry.'"

" We didn't have cherries. We ate soup."

" No no! Um... Bedding."

" WHAT!?"

" Well did you guys?"

" No you... ugh, I'm going to shower."

" Captain! Wait I'm sorry." But Toushiro was already running upstairs.

The vice-captain sighed. Why couldn't Toushiro trust her own lieutenant to keep secrets?

...

Toushiro dried her hair as she stepped into the guest room. Ichigo should be coming any minute, that doofus. She wondered if they were going back to that ramen place to make fun of the worker. That could sort of be a date.

" Eh? Toushiro? You guys know each other?" She stopped drying her hair and silently walked across the hall to hear more of the conversation. Hopefully it's not Matsumoto drunk talking because everyone knows Ichigo.

" That long huh? How do I know you are not some imposter?" Toushiro walked down the steps and peeked at the door. She couldn't see who was on the other side of the door, but the person's voice sounded to vaguely familiar.

" I think she'll know me. Right, Shiro-chan?" Toushiro's eyes widened and she moved from her spot, now seeing who the owner of the voice is.

" Y-you..."

" Miss me?" Matsumoto looked back and forth from the boy to her captain before cocking her head in confusion. She had no idea what was going on.

" Kusaka?" The captain finally asked, uncertain if it was just an imposter or someone who looked like her long-lost best-friend.

" That's my name, don't wear it out. Wow, you have certainly matured over the years. I hope you're not mad for turning up now."

Toushiro smiled.

" Kusaka, I'm not mad." Kusaka mirrored her smile and rubbed the back of his head.

" Thanks Toushi-"

" I'M FURIOUS!"

The boy backed up while raising his hands up in defence, as the girl stomped over to him.

" You've been gone to god knows where for years! Why haven't you tried to at least contact me!? Hell, I waited for you since someone wants to walk out at the dead of night without any description!" Kusaka sweated.

" W-wait a minute Shiro-"

" And to top it off, what the hell do you mean ' I'm not mad'!? Turning up on this on this very day to which I actually thought I'd never see you again! Hell, I'd hate to even admit it but I cried in my sleep!" Finally taking a deep breath, the captain calmed down before looking up with a crooked smile. " And... Welcome back you dummy."

She hugged her best friend tightly, who hugged her back with equal happiness.

Matsumoto had question marks fly all over the place. She didn't know whether this was another boyfriend of her captain's or something else. She could definitely tell this person must mean a lot to Toushiro and didn't interrupt. That is, someone else had already done so.

" T-Toushiro?" The said girl looked up and saw Ichigo on the sidewalk with a confused look.

" O-oh! K-Kurosaki! I was..." Toushiro pulled away from Kusaka a bit quick and remembered that Ichigo doesn't know about her best friend. That could lead to problems.

With the same thing going in both heads, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at all the surprised looks, but he mostly stared at the raven-haired boy standing quite close to his Toushiro. What's going on?

...

Anku: I'm really, really, really sorry about the super delay. I've published works on my other account that I completely forgot about this. Don't worry, I'm still into Bleach all the way. Hopefully, next chapter will make it up to you. ^^

Ichigo: She's been writing lemons about me and Shiro, and some anime called... Soul Eater... She had so much fun, she even said she care about her old stories anymo-

Anku: Alrighty! Favorite, follow, and please review and I'll see you next time. Ahaha... Also, this story will not be serious, it'll be light-hearted humor, romance, and fluff so no need to drop the angst bomb on me. See you next time!


End file.
